


Why one doesn't mess around with the Potter Stark family

by Mac4japan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac4japan/pseuds/Mac4japan
Summary: Just an idea/outline for a story I really don't have time to write but would love to read





	Why one doesn't mess around with the Potter Stark family

Marriage contract between hp/tony stark

Issac stark sr. came to earth, made peace treaty with the magic users of the 30s to be bound by magic heirs  
-issac stark jr And. Charles potter to be married  
Issac stark fell in love, lost family magic. Charles married dorea black  
One generation of "rebound" as the contract reboots  
Howard stark. And James potter lived and loved during the 'null' generation 

 

Issac 1934-74. Charles 44-77  
Howard 1956-90. James 66-81  
Tony 1973-. Harry 80-.

Both must be 17  
Must be bound with magic by youngest 30th  
Goblins knew about contract but was planning on letting it lapse as revenge for the break in , tony is just collateral damage  
After Afghanistan/Stane betrayal Tony has J.A.R.V.I.S. look through all old contracts to try and find the SI weapons that were sold illegally  
J.A.R.V.I.S found reference to a "magically binding" contract but cannot find any digital copies  
After have lawyers find hard copy, discovers magic world, looks to see if active, finds that it is almost lapsed 1yr remains...finds Harry sends lawyers after him  
Lawyers explain about the contract, the null generation, and at least two heirs 

Act2  
After lawyers leave, Harry contacts Hermione , together they figure out that it is the goblins plan as revenge with added bonus of the Potter fortune which they haven't been able to touch bc of an old treaty  
Tony and Harry meet at a SI building in NY, J.A.R.V.I.S 'locks' them in room to get details and plans in order  
Tony asks why Harry seems ok with contract, he explains about the goblins and his desire for family, as he wanted to raise/help with Teddy but was rejected by the grieving Andy Tonks  
Hermione starts making potions to help Harry body support babies  
Tony fights the idea of being "bound" into anything against will  
They fight but when Harry states he will lose his magic Tony somewhat reluctantly agrees but only if Harry agrees to prank the goblins by introducing a "credit card" system to magic world...since it isn't a "currency" or "bank" it falls outside of the goblin monopoly treaty. All parties agree to use potter/stark influence to introduce a 'paypal' system to both worlds as a means to connect both 

Act3  
Tony and Harry are bound together and begin life together  
Tony starts dying, 

***Harry after his 8th year at hogwarts spent the three following years in Auror training, finds that ministry just wants his as poster boy for the most part, quits after 6months  
Spends next 6 months looking for something to do, doesn't want to clean, cook, or heal....thinks about the rebuilding he helped with at H. Finds most buildings are either muggle converted, familia buildings/fam magic, or goblin made ...potter were crafters at one time 'Pottering' so Harry looks into family magic, takes open university course in area combines magic with modern technology to create new 'vogue' buildings becomes most recognizable builder in magic world over next 5 years***

....  
Harry Cannot help personally but Hermione, potions mistress, can reduces effect of metal poisoning , tony and Harry truly begin to bond over the illness and agree that if Tony finds replacement they will get pregnant with first child  
*hermione became somewhat obsessed with dolohov curse which cut internal organs to ribbons and dissolved remains, bc of the 10 potions a day for the summer she began to dissect the curse for targeted cutting and the use of targeted dissolving like using it on blocked arteries and malformed muscle/tendons*

Marriage secret in nonmaj world, Harry only seen as a younger lover , groups uses Fidelius_Charm on the knowledge of marriage to keep tony safe from the magicals and Harry from Shield. 

Bc Hermione helps with the poisoning, effects aren't seen as much...Tony is less mentally clouded, rediscovers element without Shield's help .Hermione used a "light" version of dolohov's curse on the remaining shrapnel, even though the stark family lost magic tony is technically a squib due to the magic bonding between Harry/tony and able to use potions...can use skele-gro to regrow sternum , nothing can be done for the scars due to age of scar. Groups discovers that tech powered by arc tech isn't effected negatively by magic opens the group to a SI Maj as the tech wouldn't be charmed it wouldn't be against muggle integration laws ...timeline woncky due to stress and the unknowns behind the removal of the arc so even if readers are upset that the arc is taken out after the rediscovery of the element it is mostly due to the unknowns of effects magic would have on Tony's body and the group didn't want to risk it.

Begin attempts at first child

Act4  
2009-ish  
Harry becomes pregnant  
Goblins start mini war against SI after the loss of so much income  
Tony fights off whiplash, war machine stolen by us government  
Rhodey retrieves suit but discharged for the act, becomes new head of SI R&D, pepper becomes CEO of nonmaj side of SI while Tony builds up the maj side

Goblins find out that Harry is pregnant with twins, due to the fact that Harry is supplying all the magic to support the babies (when usually both father and bearer supply magic) Harry is put on a severe magic restriction. goblins take advantage by taking out a hit on Harry, he fights off the attack but is injured, healer tells him that his body doesn't have enough magic to support magical twins, the healer gives the Stark Potter fam the choice to induce one child or squib both. They chose to squib both, but Harry is racked with the guilt of knowing he has "stolen" their chance to have magic. *later, much later after Loki is freed of the partial mind control he will be able to "reconnect" the children's magical cores * Tony is able to find proof of the goblins being behind the attack which allows the the Potters to removed all of their valuables from the goblin banking system. When the currency is broken down Harry is left with 500 million which Stark happily invests. The nonmaj press when they find out goes crazy bc for the year they have been together popular opinion thought Harry was just a gold digger that wormed his way into Tony's heart

 

Future children 

James "Jamie" Sirius Potter Stark 2009. 08. 21

Regulus "Reggie" Edward Potter Stark 2009. 08. 21

Lillian "Lily" Marie Potter Stark. 2011. 01. 14 

Clancy Nigel Potter Stark 2011. 11. 03

Jamie for Harry's dad and Tony's bff  
Edward for Edward Jarvis  
Marie for Tony's mom  
Clancy "son of the red warrior" - Nigel "black" 

After the "Irish" twins are born Harry puts his foot down, any more children will be born through another bearer or adopted, tony thinks adopting wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
